Dark Shadows: 980
A terrible atmosphere of impending doom hangs over the great house at Collinwood. On this night, Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes has had a frightening dream, in which she witnessed the death of her husband Jeb on Widows' Hill. Believing the dream to be an omen of tragedy, Carolyn has left Collinwood and gone to Widows' Hill. Episode 980 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Gordon Russell. It was produced by Peter Miner and first aired on ABC on Friday, March 27th, 1970. This episode brings to a close "The Leviathan Cult" storyline, which began with episode 886. Beginning here, the "1970 Parallel Time" storyline becomes the dominant story-arc of the series for the foreseeable future. In this episode, Sky Rumson (controlled by Nicholas Blair) has a final battle with Jeb Hawkes on the cliffs of Widows' Hill. Meanwhile, Barnabas Collins considers entering parallel time in order to keep his loved ones safe from his vampiric urges. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 and disc 100 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Jonathan Frid. * Closing still: Portrait of Angelique. * This episode was recorded on March 4th, 1970. * This episode marks the final chapter in "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. * This is the 149th episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the 245th episode of Dark Shadows written by Gordon Russell. * Final appearance of Jeb Hawkes who dies in this episode in a fight with Sky Rumson. * Final appearance of Sky Rumson who dies due to a self-inflicted gunshot wound after grappling with Barnabas Collins. Allusions * Reference is made to Sabrina Stuart in this episode by both Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman. Barnabas believes that by fleeing to parallel time, he might be able to spare Sabrina's life. * Sky Rumson makes repeated references to Nicholas Blair. Nicholas Blair is the warlock who forced him to murder Jeb Hawkes. Character oddities * Julia Hoffman's reaction to Barnabas' sudden disappearance seems exaggerated. As soon as they heard the news that Sky Rumson killed Jeb Hawkes, it should have been plainly obvious to Julia exactly where Barnabas went. * Barnabas Collins is seen wearing a pinky ring in this episode for some reason. Bloopers .]] * Jonathan Frid stammers a bit during his initial conversation with Julia Hoffman. He also has a few pregnant pauses during this scene, which may or may not be intentional. There is also a bit of dialogue in this scene that come off rather clumsy, suggesting that Frid may have ad-libbed a few lines. * The shadow of some camera equipment can be seen moving on the door to the drawing room in the scene where Carolyn Stoddard begins describing her dream. * During the confrontation between Barnabas Collins and Sky Rumson, both Jonathan Frid and Geoffrey Scott really seem to have trouble remembering their lines. Both actors take extended dramatic pauses in the middle of sentences. * In the closing credits, Geoffrey Scott's name is mis-spelled Geoffery Scott. Quotes * Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes: No! * Sky Rumson: Yes Mrs. Hawkes, I am here, even if Jeb is not. You see, Nicholas didn't show you all that was going to happen. He spared your feelings, knowing that you would not want to witness your own death! screams I am afraid Mrs. Hawkes that there is no escape. .... * Julia Hoffman: Oh, Barnabas. There must be something we can do... some way of... of controlling your need for blood. .... * Julia Hoffman: Barnabas, trying to transcend that other time level can be very dangerous. You could get trapped there forever. * Barnabas Collins: Who is to say that might not be a blessing? ... * Barnabas Collins: Going somewhere, Mister Rumson? * Sky Rumson: How... how did you get into the house here? * Barnabas Collins: I can do many things ordinary people can't do. .... * Barnabas Collins: You are not going to leave this room alive. .... * Barnabas Collins: Even if Nicholas were here, he has no power over me! .... * Barnabas Collins: I'm glad you have the pistol. It will save me the trouble of killing you myself. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Leviathan Cult/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1970 Parallel Time/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes Category:Chronologized